Kingdom Hearts Kairi Chapter 1
by elven-princess5
Summary: This story is told by Kairi. What I figured happened to her when she disappeared seeing as though they don't speak much of it! Well it's my first one so please review! I hope you like it!


Story from Kairi's point of view (basically what happened to her)! I don't know the EXACT words to the game but I have played it and I love it! This is my first story, so I don't know how good it is! PLEASE review!  
  
" What's Sora doing lying on the beach again? " I thought as I walked across the beach to where Sora, a spiky, brown haired young boy laid.  
  
Sora sat up and looked around as I stood over him.  
  
" AHH! Kairi! " He yelled.  
  
" Sora you lazy bum. " I said, as I looked over to him as he began to sit up.  
  
" What happened? " Sora asked, as he stared into my eyes.  
  
" How should I know. I found you snoozing on the beach. " I said.  
  
" Oh, but no! There was this big black, shadow, thing! It swallowed me up! It wasn't a dream, or was it? Oh, I dunno! " Sora complained as he looked confused at the ground, refusing to stare into my eyes as I looked down at him.  
  
" So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft! " said a familiar voice. It was Riku, a tall boy who's a year older than Sora and I. Short whitish gray hair and strong.  
  
Riku walked over to them and threw a log at Sora who was still sitting down on the beach. He walked over to me.  
  
" And your just as lazy as he is! " He said.  
  
" So you've noticed. " I giggled.  
  
He walked back over to Sora and sat down next to him.  
  
" Well come on! We'll work on it together! Come on you guys I'll race you! " I said enthusiastically.  
  
Sora and Riku looked at each other and right away stood up and ran as fast as they could. I followed behind and laughed insanely.  
  
I stopped running and walked over to the entrance of a small shack that lead to the other side of the island. Sora came up to me and I told him what we needed to finish building the raft. I told him I'd wait for him, but he needs to get them or else the raft would never be finished. He said he would and he came back shortly after he had several competitions with Riku, the two of them are always at it. It's very amusing.  
  
Once he got back, he had all the items and equipment we needed so we headed to the other side of the island and Riku and Sora had a race to a really pretty tree with a star on it. Riku won the first time but Sora beat him the next two times. I loved watching them go at it. Really I do.  
  
Sora came up to me to speak to me as I stood on the finished raft.  
  
" What else do we need? " He asked.  
  
" We need food and water. Can you get some fish, water, mushrooms and others? " I asked.  
  
" Sure. " He said.  
  
" Hurry up ok? " I said.  
  
" Yup! " He said and smiled.  
  
He came back within minutes, and had gotten everything we needed. It was great. Riku and Sora still compete against each other, and I love to watch the two of them go at it! I wonder why they compete so much?  
  
We decided we would set sail the next day, because it was getting late and we didn't want to leave when it was dark.  
  
My mom called me down for supper as the sky had drawn very dark. There was a storm coming, but it was different. Really different. It would be a different storm, something that none of us would have ever experienced before.  
  
" But how do I know that? " I thought as the sky darkened.  
  
" Wait! Our secret place! There's a light coming from it. I wonder what it is? Maybe Sora and Riku are there?! " I thought. I immediately got up and ran towards a small cave where Sora, Riku and I had found a couple of years ago, when we were younger.  
  
I ran towards the light from the secret place, thinking they would be there. They weren't. I got there and stood there for a few minutes, when a dark figure appeared. I didn't know what it was.  
  
" Who are you? " I asked stammering.  
  
" I am a shadow, I'm someone who can help you survive the attack of the Heartless. " It said.  
  
" What are the Heartless? " I asked, as I slowly moved towards it.  
  
" Come with me child. " It said.  
  
Before I knew it, I was taken. Taken by this shadow who said I would survive this. I couldn't move I felt really weak, kind of thin like something was being taken out of me. At that moment I was taken to some strange dark room, and I didn't know where I was. I sat up and I saw a small crystal like ball, I wasn't sure what it was. I looked into it, and I saw Sora standing there looking directly at me.  
  
" SORA!!!! " I yelled.  
  
" SORA!!!! " I yelled again.  
  
He stared at me and reached out his hand, but he fell right through me.  
  
" SORA!!!! " I yelled again.  
  
" KAIRI! " He yelled. I could hear him! I tried yelling to him again but he couldn't hear me, suddenly it was like I wasn't there, but I could still see him.  
  
" Sora! " I yelled, stepping back, feeling horrible. I felt sad, he couldn't hear me, I really wanted him to.  
  
" No!" He yelled, he couldn't see me any more, he looked around. He was hearing something and I could hear it to. It was that shadow figure that took me. He walked towards a door that was emitting a light and he entered it. He was gone. I couldn't speak to him, and he couldn't speak to me either.  
  
" What about Riku? " I thought cheerfully. " Maybe he could see me? " I looked into the strange crystal - like ball, but I didn't see him.  
  
" What is wrong, my child? " said a cold voice.  
  
I turned around and I saw a dark figure stepping into the light.  
  
" Do not fear the Heartless, they will not harm you until I take something very precious from you.. " The cold voice said.  
  
I squinted my eyes and tried to run, but my feet felt like they were glued to the ground. It was a women, a dark women.  
  
" My name is Malicifient. Though, it will do no good. " The cold voice continued.  
  
She spread out her hands and vision's of Heartless filled my mind. A blinding light, blinded my vision and I couldn't see anything. I felt some strange painful feeling..then nothing. I felt nothing..I couldn't feel anything at all and I couldn't open my eyes.  
  
" What happened? " I tried to think. 


End file.
